The Book
by Jilly7156
Summary: This was my Humanities I (LA) mid-term for the 2012-2013 school-year. We had to write a crossover for two books we read in class, and another book we read on our own. I chose to do one for Anthem, The Odyssey (the books we read together), and Max Quick (the book I read on my own, also the book my mom's friend wrote). (This was before I finished reading the second book.)
1. Prologue

**This was my Humanities I (LA) mid-term for the 2012-2013 school-year. We had to write a crossover for two books we read in class, and another book we read on our own. I chose to do one for Anthem, The Odyssey (the books we read together), and Max Quick (the book I read on my own, also the book my mom's friend wrote). (This was before I finished reading the second book.)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Max Quick was walking through the Food Universe parking lot. He was suppose to meet Ian Keating a half an hour ago. Ian wanted to run some 'urgent' things by him, about the Arches.

The Arches were sort of like portals through time, located in the Pyramid of the Arches. They were created by a Niburian, who goes by the name of Mr. E. He created the Arches and the books with word-magic, that transport you to other books, to protect a pendant that could destroy human free will. Max stopped Jadeth, a Niburian that was trying to use the pendant on all of humanity, and the pendant and Jadeth became trapped inside a word-magic book, but that was eight years ago. Today he is a 20, or 12,008, year-old Niburian.

When Max got to the dumpster in back of Food Universe, he suddenly disappeared into the Arches.

"What took you so bloody long?" Ian asked in his English accent when Max finally showed up. "There is something important I have to show you!"

"What could be so important?" Max asked.

"This," and then Ian moved out of the way revealing two men and one woman.

"Who are they?" Max whispered to Ian.

"Max Quick," Ian started, "meet Odysseus, Equality 7-2521, and Liberty 5-3000. You know, from the books."


	2. The Story

_**The Story**_

"I was traveling to the ends of the Earth," Odysseus started, "and I saw this ... this thing. As your friend recently informed me, what I saw was an arch."

"Ian, how can that be? I thought that only a Niburian, or someone like Casey, could see the arches. And how come they speak our language?" Max insisted.

Casey Cole, or Casey Cyranus, was the daughter of Johnny Siren, otherwise known as Johnny Cyranus. He was the one who was hired, by Jadeth, to find the pendant in exchange for eternal life. In the end he saved Casey, but lost his life in the process.

"That appeared to be true, but now I figure anyone can find an arch if they really looked. It is like what The Order of the Hidden Hand said back in 1912."

Three years ago, Max and Ian traveled to 1912 to stop Niburians from building a machine. The Niburians succeeded in creating the machine. But while there, Max and Ian met The Order of the Hidden Hand, a group of humans, with inhuman abilities, that was created to stop the Niburians from taking over the world. They explained that people can't see things that they don't believe true. Things such as Sky Chambers, Niburian transportation.

"That still doesn't explain the language thingy, now does it, Ian?"

"If I might," Equality 7-2521 started, "I think I can explain that. You see, I was working on a new machine that can translate languages of all kind so people and animals could all understand each other. When I finished it, Liberty and I set out to find a forest creature to test it on, and that's when we found the arch. So you see, the machine went through the arch, and when it did, disappeared. Well, I think the arches somehow took my machine and is now using it on anyone that travels through an arch."

All the others, except Liberty looked amazingly at Equality.

"So every time we travel through an arch we will be able to understand what the other people are saying?" Ian asked amazed.

"I believe that is right. Right, honey?" Liberty 5-3000 stated.

Equality just nodded his head.

"Well, it's a good thing this machine works," Odysseus said, "because if it didn't, I wouldn't of understood any bit of that. Remember, I am the oldest. Wait, look at me Max."

Max did so awkwardly while saying, "Why, do you recognise me or something?"

"You remind me of someone. Someone who I met while on my travels."

"Who? They could be Max's parents. See, he is one of those Niburians and they live a long time. Max here is 12,008 years old," Ian said excitedly.

"He reminds me of the mighty Hercules, you might of heard of him."

"Hercules was the name we were going to give our son, if Zeus wasn't so mighty and powerful, Liberty added thoughtfully.

Max had always wondered who his family was. He never knew because according to Mr. E, Max had erased his memory, and every time he goes into the back door of a word magic book he orders Mr. E to give back his memory. But every time Mr. E gives Max hi memories, Max begs Mr. E to take them away. This last time was different, though. Mr. E didn't give Max back his memory.

While Max was pondering this Ian spoke up. "Odysseus, are you sure he looks like Hercules. I mean you don't want to get a poor young man's hopes up about knowing about finding his father, only to find it to be wrong. Would you like that to happen to your own son, Telemachus?"

"No I wouldn't do this to anyone," Odysseus said a little angrily, "and I especially wouldn't do this to someone who never met their father just like my Telemachus."

Odysseus was punished by the gods for 10 years and fought at Troy for 10 years, back in his own time. His wife had their son just before he had to go and fight at Troy, so Odysseus couldn't meet his son for 20 years.

While all that was happening, Equality was trying to take all this information in, and figure out if Hercules could possibly be Max's father. Hercules was the son of Zeus, a god, and Niburians were thought to be gods. Hercules didn't die, according to the myth. Instead when he should have died, Zeus made Hercules a god. Could Niburians live through more kinds of troubles than Humans could?

"I have always felt a connection to Hercules," Max spoke up over the fighting, "Odysseus could be right."

All the others just stared at Max. They were shocked that he would say that.

All of the sudden Mr. E, Casey, and Sasha Fwa came through the arch leading to the Food Universe parking lot. When they saw Max, Ian, Odysseus, Liberty, and Equality, they were shocked. They didn't expect to see Odysseus, Liberty, or Equality, only Ian and Max.

"What's going on here?" Mr. E asked after what seemed like ages. "Why are these people in here?"

"Casey, Sasha, and Mr. E, meet Equality 7-2521, Liberty 5-3000, and Odysseus, from the books. Odysseus thinks he knows who my father is." Max said. "He says that he is Hercules! You know, from the myths."

"Max, that's wonderful, but I think that you're not suppose to know that." Casey started, "I mean every time you got your memory restored, you wanted Mr. E to take it away right away."

"Max, she has a point," Ian agreed. All the others just nodded in agreement.

"What? You think I shouldn't know who my own father is!" Max screamed. "Well I will find out who he is and if he, and my mother, are still alive."

"Max, Max, Max," someone far away was chanting, "Max, Max, Max.." It kept going on and on. Suddenly Max realised that everyone was gone! The room was dark, except for this one arch, who had a light coming out of it that shone brighter than the sun. It burned Max's eyes. Then suddenly a figure appeared. It reminded Max of when an alien would come out of their spaceship to abduct someone or something.

Suddenly a face appeared. It was Hercules, and he was saying something that Max couldn't quite make out. He was coming closer and closer, and soon he was right on top of Max.

"Max, Max, Max..." the voice kept going, "Max, Max, Max..."

Max suddenly woke up to see Ian shaking him to get up. He then noticed Casey and Sasha standing in the doorway.

"What's going on? Where is Odysseus, Equality, Liberty, Hercules, and Mr. E? Where are they?" Max demanded.

"You had a bad dream," Casey said.

This confused Max. A dream? It was all a dream? It seemed so real. Maybe they tried to erase my memory and this it failed without them knowing. I should probably go along with their little scheme.

"You're right, it had to have been a dream." Max said. "I'll go get dressed."

"Good. He didn't remember." Sasha whispered to Ian and Casey when Max went to get dressed.

* * *

**Well that's the story. I hope you liked it. I know it was kind of weird, but I, along with all the other people at my school, are weird.**


End file.
